gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for the Blindeye
Searchfortheblindeye.com is a Gravity Falls related website that launched on August 1, 2013. The name is based off the cryptogram deciphered in the end credits sequence of "Gideon Rises." The site is not affiliated with Disney, as stated by Alex Hirsch on his AMA. The site The main page of the website has an animated GIF of Bill Cipher, with a version of the theme song from the credits of "Dreamscaperers", playing on loop in the background. Below the animation is a combined cipher which reads "9-21-4-9-22-19-6-18-15-6-5-4." By clicking on the cipher, it decodes to read "OCTOBER FIRST." The source code of the page contains an ASCII art image of Bill Cipher. In the letters and numbers comprising the image are messages that change periodically. *When the site launched the message said "IMWATCHINGYOU." *August 9, 2013 - The site was widely discovered by fans. "IMWATCHINGYOU" was replaced with "HESWATCHINGME." "LIAR", "MONSTER", and "TRUST NO ONE" also appeared. *August 10, 2013 - "SORT OF OK DRESSER" added to the image. *August 11, 2013 - All previous messages are gone and was replaced with "EYES ALL AROUND ME YET NONE CAN SEE THE TRUTH." The site content also changed to include the message: "a darkness approaches, a day when everything will change, are you ready?" *August 12, 2013 - Previous message is gone, replaced with the words "COMPOSITION", "PULVERIZE", "DIGESTION", and "FUSION." The alchemical symbols to these are in book 3 and is the code to get into Stan's secret underground laboratory. *August 13, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DREAMS", "REALITY", "PERCEPTION", and "CANTHEYUNDERSTAND." There's a new alt text on the gif of Bill which says "20-19-11-9-10", which, decodes to "DEMON." *August 14, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "SOL," "LUNA," "STELLA," and "FATUM" which are Latin for "sun, moon, star, and fate" respectively. The center also has "W, H, A, T" which is commonly seen on the Mystery Shack wind vane. *August 15, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "QUESTIONS," "ANSWERS," and "DISTRACTINGOBJECTS." Later in the day, Alex tweeted the three words in an reminder about the aforementioned Reddit AMA. *August 16, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DEFEAT THE PROGRAMMER," and all capital letters that are "RBM" are changed to "PQ" referencing the online game, PinesQuest which was officially released later in the day. *August 17, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "THE TRACK IS OVER HERE," the "PQ" letters revert to what they were before. *August 18, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "ONE WEEK HAS PASSED BY," "SINCE THEY TOOK NOTICE OF ME," AND "IN A STATE OF FLUX." *August 19, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WATCHING WAITING ANTICIPATING," the default mouse cursor is now replaced with a six-fingered hand identical to the one on the covers of all three journals. *August 20, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHAT IS THAT. IT MAKES NO SENSE. PURE GIBBERISH. BEST IGNORE IT. TRUST ME. LILWROGWKHPDVWRUBFRXOGWKHBOLVWHQ?" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "IF I TOLD THEM A STORY COULD THEY LISTEN?" *August 21, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "IM WORKING ON FIXING THAT JUST A MINOR LITTLE GLITCH LWDOOVWDUWHGZLWKDPDQDFXULRXVPDQ". When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "IT ALL STARTED WITH A MAN A CURIOUS MAN." *August 22, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO COMMUNICATE HA HA HA WHO WOULD BE DUMB ENOUGH TO LISTEN DPDQZKRVRXJKWRXWWKHZHLUGDQGWKHXQHASODLQHG" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "A MAN WHO SOUGHT OUT THE WEIRD AND THE UNEXPLAINED." *August 23, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "YOU THINK YOURE SO CLEVER BUT I KNOW. I KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE KHZURWHGRZQWKHWKLQJVKHHQFRXQWHUHG". When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "HE WROTE DOWN THE THINGS HE ENCOUNTERED". *August 24, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with " BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT IM CAPABLE OF IRUBHDUVKHGRFXPHQWHGKLVgijllqqv." When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "FOR YEARS HE DOCUMENTED HIS dfgiinns." "dfgiinns" 'is an anagram for "'findings." *August 25, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "THIS LITTLE STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE YOUVE HAD YOUR FUN XQWLORQHIDWHIXOGDBdbdgdkwwghhouvwxlq" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "UNTIL ONE FATEFUL DAY ayadahttdeelrstuin." "ayadahttdeelrstuin" is an anagram for "a day that resulted in." *August 26, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "TIME FOR ME TO HAVE SOME MORE bdkssiqxhlpvwirudoo". 'When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads '"yahppfnueimstforall." "yahppfnueimstforall" is an anagram for happy fun times for all. *August 27, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHEN TIME ITSELF COMES TO A STOP AND THE FROG CAN NO LONGER HOP A MONSTER SHALL APPEAR WHO TAKES TEETH FROM A DEER AND THINKS OF YOU NOT BUT A PROP". ' No cryptogram is include in the image this time, but the phrase may be a reference to "Dreamscaperers," in the scene where Gideon summons Bill Cipher. *August 28, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with '"WHAT DID THE PINE TREE SAY TO THE SHOOTING STAR? '''capsymnieruoyenolaemfael." 'When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipheter it reads '"zxmpvjkfborlvbklixbjcxbi." "zxmpvjkfborlvbklixbjcxbi" '''is an anagram for Bill ASCIIs SFTBE Website Aug 1.png|The original message. SFTBE Website Aug 9.png|August 9 SFTBE Website Aug 10.png|August 10 SFTBE Website Aug 11.jpg|August 11 SFTBE Website Aug 12.png|August 12 SFTBE Website Aug 13.png|August 13 SFTBE Website Aug 14.png|August 14 SFTBE Website Aug 15.png|August 15 SFTBE Website Aug 16.png|August 16 SFTBE Website Aug 17.png|August 17 SFTBE Website Aug 18.png|August 18 SFTBE Website Aug 19.png|August 19 SFTBE Website Aug 20.png|August 20 SFTBE Website Aug 21.png|August 21 SFTBE Website Aug 22.png|August 22 SFTBE Website Aug 23.png|August 23 SFTBE Website Aug 24.jpg|August 24 SFTBE Website Aug 25.png|August 25 SFTBE Website Aug 26.png|August 26 SFTBE_Website_Aug_27.png|August 27 Category:Other